Wedding Blues
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: She couldn't love me anymore so why did I love her? Yes, I loved Tonks. Hermione Jean Granger, me, wanted to be her groom. But I screwed up. I wasn't afraid to say that. Not one bit because that's exactly what I did….


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

I stand at this wedding in the back row with a frown on my face. Just slightly so no one will notice but it is still a frown. I can't believe that Tonks will walk down the aisle with Remus. Not me, her ex-lover, but Remus. Don't get me wrong Remus is a good man but I just can't stand the fact that soon Tonks will walk into the room towards Remus while the wedding march is going on in the background.

She couldn't love me anymore so why did I love her? Yes, I loved Tonks. Hermione Jean Granger, me, wanted to be her groom. But I screwed up. I wasn't afraid to say that. Not one bit because that's exactly what I did….

"_Tonks I think that you are sacrificing too much for me. I mean in a few days if you don't break up with me the Ministry will take away your job! You love it. Your parents don't even want to see your face because you are with me and everyone treats you like a leper because you are getting a dishonorable discharge from the Ministry for being with me. I love you Nymphadora but I know you are suffering and I can't do this anymore!" I yelled._

"_So what? Are you going to leave me?" She asked. She is in pain. I see it every night when she thinks I am asleep. She said out loud that it would be easier to not love me. So I'll help her out._

"_Yes! I can't stand you anymore! Leave me alone. I want to have fun and not to be sucked into this drama! Besides you're too old for me!" I yelled saying words that slashed my heart open. How could I do this to her? _

_I watched her face change to pure horror and I knew there was no turning back. I muttered a few spells and my things were gathered into a medium suitcase. I hated myself with every foot step I took and when I reached the door I stopped._

"_Trust me you can do better than me." I told her. I looked back and I saw her crumpled figure on the ground. I shouldn't have looked back and that's why I slammed the door so hard that the walls shook._

To say I was surprised that she started dating Remus is a lie. I knew he was attracted to her and cared about her. I just didn't think she would love him back. She deserved some happiness though. I remember my reaction when I heard she was engaged to him. A man.

"_Hermione." I heard Ginny call out. I sat up in bed, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. _

"_What time is it love?" I asked as I got out of bed and moved into the kitchen. I was greeted with the sight of Ginny in nothing but a huge shirt that came to the bottom of her panties._

"_Ten dear, but look at the mail." She told me as she started to make breakfast. Ginny was my new girlfriend after Tonks._

_I looked at the open envelope with fancy script. What was this?_

_I grabbed the letter and read it my heart screaming in my chest. She was getting married. I'm glad Ginny couldn't see my face because I don't think I could have told her I was fine_

Ginny and I lasted two years almost three like Tonks and I did but it wasn't right with her. However, we were still friends and just friends. Of course we did have a little benefit at times.

I sighed and checked my watch. Five minutes until this started and all I could do was see everyone clumped in groups talking and gossiping. This was after all a joyous occasion for them. I bit my lip. Did I really want to see her get married to Remus? Why had she sent me an invite? Did she want me to suffer? If so, she was getting what she wished. I shook my head. I couldn't be here anymore.

I walked out the back door of the church and slipped into the graveyard. I found that place more of my style. I walked around the rows of tombs and I felt tears rise in my eyes as I saw several names of people I knew. Did they have any regrets? They did in this stupid war.

Did they have any last words? Did they do everything they wanted to? I conjured up a few roses as I thought these consuming thoughts. I placed them on the graves and whispered a spell so every grave would have fresh flowers. They deserved it.

I checked my watch again. The ceremony would be starting. Did she notice I wasn't there? I sighed and knew people would whisper if I wasn't there for a portion of the wedding and I knew they would be, while I was drunk I said I didn't want to go to the wedding because I loved someone in the bridal party. I knew the rumors would accumulate.

I slipped through the back doors and stood leaning against the wall. I was wearing a blue periwinkle tight dress that showed off my curves and I had on a gold chain with a crystal pendant on it. I heard the wedding march and heard the doors open beside me. I watched Ginny, Ron, Harry, and some more people walk out. It had been a surprise to many that I was not a part of the party. I mean-

My train of thought flew away as I watched Tonks walk down the aisle. Beautiful was an understatement. I felt my chest constrict and my breath flew out of my dress. She had blue hair, and a beautiful princess white dress with lace. Was that my necklace I gave her? It was! A blue rose surrounded in a circle with red roses. Why was she wearing it? Why was the beautiful vision in front of me wearing my necklace and why was her hair blue? Blue meant she was anxious usually she was afraid of something. What could she be afraid of?

I watched her walk down that aisle to Remus. I listened as the priest started the ceremony and I listened as he slowly said the words "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I wanted to scream I object and I wanted to do a lot of things but I knew that I didn't have the right to do so.

"I object." A clear voice rang out. I turned to look at Ginny. Why was she objecting?

"Listen, Tonks when you were drunk and at your bachelorette party you thought Hermione and I were still dating and when I told you we weren't like I did a few months ago you were shocked and you said 'Well I wish I could date her again. I never got over her.' I am your friend and I am telling you that sober or not sober you are not over Hermione and Hermione isn't over you. I can tell you that. She had a lapse of judgment while she was drunk and screamed your name not mine. I played along with it and she said 'I'm glad these few years were just a messed up dream.' Let's face the music people. You two were meant to be and I can't be silent and happy while you are marrying the wrong person!" Ginny finished.

"Ginny!" Tonks yelled. I watched a whole sea of people look over at me.

_This is my chance and I won't give her up this time._

"She's the telling the truth Tonks. " I walked into the middle of the aisle. "I am an idiot. I was ignorant. I didn't like seeing you suffer while we were together. I would go and change a lot of things if I could go back and do it over again. I let you go. I messed up. Okay it's my fault! I thought that if you weren't with me anymore that you would be happy. And maybe you are! But I am not. Yes that's selfish of me but all I want to do is take Remus' place and be your groom and I just-"I ranted. I didn't know how to say this all.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks." I finished. I was making a fool of myself wasn't I? I flinched as a sharp laugh came out of her mouth.

She was covering her mouth and laughing at me. "I'll just be on my way." I said embarrassed that I had even done this.

"Don't you dare leave me again Hermione Jean!" Tonks yelled her voice getting serious. "I wasn't meaning to laugh at you but…I'm just so happy." She said smiling at me. Her hair changed from blue to a vibrant fuchsia and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course Hermione." She told me and she brought our lips together. I smiled against our kiss and pulled away.

"Let's go Home." I told her.

She nodded. "Let's go Home."

**R and R! :) **


End file.
